wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Searching for Stars
This will be Awesum14706's first fanfiction that he actually might finish. It is about Starsearcher. Prologue "Planetfinder?" A female NightWing called to her mate and husband. "Yes, Nightgazer?" "The egg," Nightgazer gasped. "It's shaking." Planetfinder burst into the room, panting. "It is? It is! I see a crack!" "Planetfinder... Our egg is hatching." Planetfinder looked down and said, "It's just sad... the other one..." (READERS, DO NOT ASK ABOUT THIS PART! IT IS EXPLAINED IN The Stars We Search For!) Crrrraack. A tiny dragonet head popped out. Out of its open mouth popped a curious "Prrp?" It looked at the sky and flopped on its back. To two gasps, its eyes flashed orange. "What should we name it, Planetfinder?" "Starsearcher." Chapter 1 "Starsearcher!" "Coming, Mom!" For a six-year old NightWing dragonet, Starsearcher was awfully intelligent. He was the best in his class in most subjects. He excelled in science and mathematics. Starsearcher's mother, Nightgazer, worked away from home. She had always told Starsearcher she was a sort of explorer, and so had his father, Planetfinder. "Mom, I'm going to school!" He called, hearing a call of "OK!" before he walked out. "Hey, Star!" Starsearcher heard his friend Doomherald calling him. "Hi, Doom!" He flapped over to Doomherald and playfully slapped him with a wing. "Did you do yesterday's homework?" Doomherald said. "That was even easier than scaring a scavenger!" "I know..." Starsearcher said, but his eyes were trained on one of the females in his class, Sharpeye. She was talking to her friends, looking just as beautiful as she usually did. She was the only one in his class better than him at reading. But she was wonderful... "Starsearcher, you'll never have a chance with her." Doomherald abruptly stated. "She's in training to become a spy. You're in training to become a scientist. Those two don't mix." "Yeah, I guess you have a point." He walked away with Doomherald, his eyes still trained on Sharpeye. (No, I am not turning this into a shipfic. There will be Stareye/Sharpsearcher shipping in it, but not enough to be a shipfic.) Chapter 2 After school that day, Starsearcher walked home, accompanied by Doomherald. "Look, Doomherald. I like her. Whether she likes me or not may be a different sto- GAH!" He barged into a dragonet, startled by the impact. "Erm..." The other dragonet said. "I'm so sorry!" "Why don't you watch where you're- Er... hi, Sharpeye." The awkward encounter caused Starsearcher to flap off to his family cave, avoiding Sharpeye's gaze. Three moons, I am an idiot! What kind of dragonet does that? When he got to the cave he had lived in for six years, he was faced with a scene of battle. Chapter 3 In the book room, his father was fighting a cloaked dragon with a knife. In the dining area, his mother was holding another cloaked dragon off with some strange device. "Starsearcher!" He whipped around to look at Planetfinder. "Starsearcher, find GASP. Ask for Durius. Go, now!" Starsearcher flew as fast as his wings could carry him. Find GASP. Ask for Durius. Go. Chapter 4 Starsearcher spent the next 4 years searching for the organization known as GASP. Most of the dragons he asked gave him a strange look and flew away, but there was one exception. Starsearcher was ten years old. He had been living by himself for four years. He had just come across a RainWing. "Excuse me, have you heard of anything called GASP? Please, I've been searching for four years." The RainWing stopped walking. "What do you know about GASP?" "Nothing. I think my parents worked there, though. They told me to ask for someone named Durius. Would you happen to know him?" "I am Durius. Your parents must have been Planetfinder and Nightgazer." He walked to a tree and pushed on a knot. The ground slid open to a strange underground tunnel. "Your parents worked for me, and now you will succeed them." That night, before Starsearcher went to sleep, he painted a small picture from memory. He put two talons to his lips, touched them to the painting and said the words he said every night: "We will meet again, Sharpeye. I love you." Little did he know that after 14 years of working at GASP, and becoming Head of the Xenobiology Department, he would. And he would discover that she loved him back. (Alright, the next few chapters are way too long to put in this word for word, so I will put the links to the RPs.) Chapter 5 http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:136084|D3S1GN Chapter 6 http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:142592|D3S1GN-2 Chapter 7 http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:158168|4FT3R D3S1GN Category:Content (Ruler of Awesumness) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)